


l'âme soeur du roi alpha  ( alpha king's soulmate) antología omega #10

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: anthologie oméga (omega anthology) [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Omega Louis, Omegaverse, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, alfa harry, harry - Freeform, harry alfa, harry alpha, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louis omega, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 07:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Antología Omega.Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.





	l'âme soeur du roi alpha  ( alpha king's soulmate) antología omega #10

**Author's Note:**

> Antología Omega.  
Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**ANTOLOGÍA OMEGA.  
** ** **EL ALMA GEMELA DEL REY.  
** ** ** **AIDEN BATES.** **

**—A**cabamos de recibir un gran encargo—, gritó Louis en dirección a la sala de trabajo, desplazándose por el documento Excel en el escritorio de su viejo y torpe Windows.

Era un milagro que todavía pudiera soportar todo un programa de oficina, dejando aparte que no podía arrancar algo más avanzado que el Internet Explorer. 

—Una boda de penalti; simple, un barato diseño rosa y blanco, de pequeños ramos de rosas, en el jardín.

—Suena un poco pretencioso—, su empleada desde hace mucho tiempo, Autumn, respondió.

—Yo pienso que suena rustico y encantador—, él dijo ausentemente. Estaba calculando el total de los centros de mesa, a pesar de haber preparado la factura de unos clientes -dos ruborizados chicos recién salidos de secundaria- momentos antes. El aroma de las cítricas feromonas de la joven embarazada se entremezclaba con el olor de las flores frescas, creando una nube en el mostrador.

Louis suspiró. 

—Es solo un encargo barato— dijo.

—El verano está a la vuelta de la esquina— Autumn dijo, después de un momento, sonando insegura. —La época de las bodas está cerca.

Podrías pensar que las flores vuelan de los estantes, lirios purpura y orquídeas fucsia y rosados tulipanes en plena floración, sus tallos gruesos y robustos y sus pétalos preciosos. El escaparate estaba lleno de macetas con flores y las cámaras de frío, marcadas por colores, con jarrones con más de ellas. Pero la tienda permanecía vacía. Ellos habían tenido un repunte el fin de semana del día de la madre, pero el negocio estaba pendiente de un hilo otra vez y Louis estaba devanándose los sesos entre los recortes presupuestarios y la montaña de facturas.

—Esperemos que cada Alfa, Beta y Omega de nuestra ciudad decida casarse— dijo Louis. —Ya tuve que dejar ir a dos empleados.

Lo que le dejaba con cuatro disponibles, un repartidor, un cajero, Autumn y el mismo. Encanecido por el estrés, el pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando, encargándose de la mayoría de los arreglos florales y el mantenimiento de la vieja tienda y de todo el papeleo.

Autumn salió de la zona de trabajo, sus manos y su pequeña bata azul sucias con tierra. Ella se acercó al marcó de la puerta. Louis se había encariñado de ella, Autumn siempre sabía la mirada que darle, el aura exacta que emanar, reconfortándole, tanto de cerca como de lejos.

—Lo sé— dijo ella suavemente. —Pero no puedes rendirte, Louis.

—Nunca—, Louis acordó. Él tenía planeado luchar por Las Flores de Ingrid hasta que sus uñas sangraran por engancharse a la tienda violentamente.

Con las mangas de su casaca remangadas y aseguradas con un botón, sus ante brazos estaban expuestos. No era la primera vez, en el último año, que Louis se perdía en el nombre grabado con tinta en su delgada muñeca. Él retomó su tren de pensamiento antes de dejarse llevar.

Autumn le examinó, entrecerrando los ojos. 

—¿Por qué no te tomas el día? Acabo de preparar un ramo para que Leo lo entregue. Puedo manejar la máquina—. Era temprano, solo las diez de la mañana del martes. Cuando más trabajo tenían era a primera hora de la tarde: hombres torpes con necesidad de un romántico, listo-para-llevar, ramo de rosas rojas para aplacar el enfado de la mañana de sus esposas, o para cortejar a la bella recepcionista, sus anillos de boda quemando en el agujero culpable de sus maletines.

Louis asintió. —Tomaré tu oferta.

—Bien—, ella dijo, sonriendo mientras Louis desataba su delantal y se lo entregaba, sus botas golpeando el linóleo cuando se bajó del taburete.

—Yo no sé qué hacer con este tiempo libre—, él admitió.

—Ve a tomar un café, ve al parque. ¡Disfruta la vida!— ella dijo, más brillante que el húmedo día de primavera.

Louis a no podía apenas confesarle que se estaba volviendo más y más duro disfrutar la vida.

Agradeciéndole otra vez, palmeó sus bolsillos para estar seguro de que llevaba su cartera y su teléfono, luego se arrastró a la calle. Entrecerró los ojos por el sol, usando la palma de su mano como visera.

No fue hasta que vagó por el parque y se sentó en un banco, con un café helado que goteó sobre su muslo, que se dio cuenta de cómo de enclaustrado estaba en la floristería. Él vivía en un pequeño piso encima de la tienda, sus viajes más lejanos habían sido a los mercados al por mayor para buscar flores frescas de temporada. Oculto en la cortina de hojas voladizas de un cerezo en flor, casi se sentía como una nueva experiencia; la brisa errante hacía cosquillas en su piel, patinadores pasaban con excitados y jadeantes perros atados con correas, madres paseaban con sus carritos de bebé. Louis sorbió su frío café, su amargura era agresiva, pero bienvenida. Él pensó en visitar a su madre.

Sus flores favoritas, margaritas, crecían en un bello grupo, en un trozo de hierba unos cuantos metros más allá.

Él tragó su café, haciendo una mueca con frío congela cerebros cuando aspiró el hielo hacia dentro. Y entonces el impulso de mirar su muñeca por segunda vez ese día, arrebató su mirada sobre el nombre, grabado en negro, en su pálida piel. La tentación tiraba de su corazón mientras pasaba sus ojos por las letras, aquellas sílabas pesando en la lengua de Louis. Harry Styles.

Desde su nacimiento, el nombre había estado allí, en su piel, imborrable. El creció resentido porque el nombre del Alfa era grabado en los Omegas en el segundo que venían al mundo, sin embargo los Alfas solo recibían la tinta permanente si ellos aceptaban su Omega destinado. Siempre había una posibilidad de que a ellos no les importara su alma gemela y dilataran el tiempo para casarse con alguien de su propia elección, generalmente un Beta corriente sin el lazo del alma, ningún nombre lo anclaba a un extraño.

Por la experiencia de algunos de sus amigos, Louis aprendió que el sistema de almas gemelas era al azar y despreocupado y tu Alfa predestinado podría terminar siendo un idiota en grado sumo. Louis durmió con otros Omegas y un puñado de Betas al azar para calmar su calentura, encontrando placer en la creación de arte con flores y viviendo la vida de un solterón a la edad de veinticinco. Él incluso había pensado en adquirir un gato.

Y entonces Las Flores de Ingrid comenzó a hundirse por las deudas y ahora eran tiempos desesperados, pidiendo medidas desesperadas.

Por primera vez, el investigó a Harry Styles, para descubrir que él era el hijo mayor del gobernador de Caspan, la provincia más cercana a la de Louis, Rolant. Su alma gemela era el próximo Rey Alfa, su aura y feromonas lo suficientemente potentes para hacer que, el incluso más testarudo Alfa, se inclinara a sus pies. Una vez que Louis había asimilado la verdad, él se dio cuenta de que con el poder y el estatus de Harry vendría una generosa fortuna y Louis estaba loco por el dinero.

Él lo necesitaba, no solo para mantener Las Flores de Ingrid, si no por su madre, que daba nombre a la tienda, la dueña original, que amaba la floristería desde que era una niña pequeña e hizo su vida de ello.

La madre de Louis tenía cáncer y sin la tienda y con la precaria pila de facturas médicas pudriéndose en la mesa de la cocina de Louis, Louis anhelaba tomar una navaja y arrancar el tatuaje en su muñeca. Sin embargo no podía; él no podía dejar a su débil madre en la estacada, sin nadie que se ocupara de ella.

Y ahí surgió la idea de conectar con su alma gemela y sacarle el dinero suficiente para evitar sentirse lo más ruin, como un monstruo egoísta en el mar en el que Louis se estaba hundiendo.

Louis jugaba ansiosamente con la pajita de su vaso de plástico. Él no era ese tipo de persona y solo pensar en ello hacía a su garganta estrecharse.

¿Por qué no podía haber otra manera?

🥀

Las ventas mejoraron en una semana extraña, cayeron las siguientes, luego crecieron por un par de días y cayeron drásticamente una vez más. Louis comenzó a tener jaquecas, comenzó a dormirse en las primeras horas de la mañana y despertarse tarde, comenzó a enroscarse en el sillón al lado de la camilla de su madre y lidiar con la nueva urgencia de confesarle el estado de la floristería. Autumn era un ángel, llevando la batuta y dando tiempo a Louis para recuperarse y decidir qué hacer.

—Estoy pensando en contactar con mi Alma Gemela—, él dijo un día que honró la tienda con su presencia, manoseando un fajo de papeles - facturas, facturas y más facturas-. Su estómago se apretó. —Él... él está muy bien colocado.

La cara de Autumn se extendió suavemente con simpatía. —Tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer—, ella dijo. —Sé que no quieres tener que hacerlo.

—Soy una terrible persona—, él dijo.

—No, no lo eres —, ella insistió, agarrando sus manos. —Haces esto por tu madre. Tú eres el hijo más fiel que he conocido.

Louis resopló, un hijo más devoto podría haber hecho un mejor trabajo. Antes de que pudiera hundirse en la auto compasión, la puerta tintineó con la entrada de un nuevo cliente y Louis metió las facturas en un cajón y plantó una sonrisa falsa para la Alfa, una mujer de negocios, con necesidad de rosas amarillas.

—Deseo que todo vaya bien—, él dijo mientras preparaba un ramo para ella. —Parece triste y ya sabe, las rosas amarillas son para su abuela enferma, o lo que se suele decir...

La mujer suspiró, moviéndose en su falda de tubo. —Mi padre está enfermo. El ama las flores, ellas le animan un poco, al menos. Y el amarillo es su color favorito. Por lo que, aquí estoy.

—Bueno. Deseo que esto le haga más feliz—, dijo él, sinceramente, dándola cuidadosamente el ordenado ramo de rosas, envuelto en papel de seda blanco. —Póngalas en un jarrón, de inmediato.

Ella asintió, sonriendo con una maravillosa y amplia sonrisa. —Gracias, señor.

La puerta tintineó detrás de ella mientras salía y Louis se desplomó sobre su taburete, la cabeza entre sus manos, la mujer y su padre enfermo, que amaba las flores, fueron todo el empuje que necesitaba.

🥀

Era lo suficientemente simple conocer a Harry Styles, Louis visitó el departamento de almas gemelas, diseñado más como un obligatorio y agotador viaje al departamento de tráfico; esperó en una terrible y larguísima cola, rellenó el papeleo y finalmente le dieron la información de contacto de su Alfa.

Ahora, con sus pies debajo de él, en su sofá, Louis estaba dando toques a la pantalla de su móvil, el número de Harry tecleado pero el botón verde de llamar estaba sin tocar.

Él sabía que había una posibilidad de que Harry lo rechazara de plano. El hijo del Alfa regente era soltero, ¿pero qué pasaría si hubiera un Omega esperándole en la retaguardia?

Alguien moldeado para ser el perfecto sumiso Omega para un Alfa que rezumaba positivamente dominación. Louis no tenía plan B. E, incluso si Harry aceptaba conocerle, él podría detectar fácilmente la intención de Louis, por el movimiento culpable de sus hombros y arruinar su vida por tratar de aprovecharse de un poderoso Alfa.

—¿Cómo está yendo el negocio, querido?— Su madre preguntó a primeros de semana, sus prematuramente débiles manos manejando el mando a distancia, bajando el volumen.

—Está yendo genial, mama—, Louis, mintió. —Todo el mundo ama la tienda.

Ella le dio palmaditas en su mano. —Eso es porque tú la estás manejando, Louis. Tú siempre hiciste un buen trabajo con todo lo que tenías en mente.

Louis no podía decepcionarla, o a sí mismo.

El tono de llamada resonaba en sus oídos, y el apretó su agarre en el teléfono, los huesos de su cuerpo volviéndose de acero con el nerviosismo. Él se preguntó cómo sonaría Harry, como trataría con su alma gemela perturbando su paz. Tal vez él era uno de esos románticos desesperados que anhelaban recibir a su amor predestinado con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Hola?

Louis tragó, sus dedos se estremecieron, él se relajó con una exhalación nasal. La voz de Harry era calmada y suave, como el sirope deslizándose por la boca del tarro, extendiéndose cálida y pegajosamente por la piel de Louis. Era bueno, Louis admitió, pero él se negó a dejar que su juicio se nublara con la atracción.

—Hola, ¿estoy hablando con Harry Styles?

El Alma Gemela del Rey Alfa

—Sí, ¿puedo preguntar con quién estoy hablando?— Louis oyó un trasfondo de confusión, Harry estaba probablemente preguntándose quien en la tierra logró obtener su número privado.

El Omega sintió su estómago agitarse. —Mi nombre es Louis Tomlinson—, dijo él. —Yo soy... yo soy tu alma gemela.

El silencio cubrió la línea, y Louis sintió la bilis subir por su esófago.

—Wow.

Él respiró con alivio, solo por el asombrado tono, Louis supo que iba por buen camino.

—Estoy un poco tocado por las palabras, sinceramente—, Harry dijo.

Louis oyó el roce de piel sobre rastrojo y pudo visualizar a Harry frotando una mano sobre su mandíbula tan fácilmente como si lo viera en la vida real.

Rastreando por internet, Louis había visto una foto del Alfa, grabando sus encantadores rasgos en su memoria.

—Tú debes tener, ¿cuantos, veinticinco años? ¿La misma edad que yo, más o menos?

—Sí, así es— Louis respondió.

—Yo... yo pensé que tú no ibas a contactarme. La mayoría de los Omegas contactan con su alma gemela en el momento que cumplen los dieciocho.

Louis mordió su labio. —No estaba seguro si quería conocerte, en primer lugar. Estaba nervioso—. El temblor en su voz no era falso en absoluto. —Pero finalmente decidí conectar contigo y ver si tú quieres tenerme.

Harry permaneció en silencio otra vez. —Yo quiero conocerte—, dijo finalmente. — pero tengo algunas reservas debido a... mi estatus social y todo eso. Quiero asegurarme de que eres mi legítima alma gemela y no solo intentas obtener mi riqueza.

La culpa royó la carne de Louis, pero él se consoló a si mismo con el conocimiento de que el dinero que necesitaba no era para él, era para su madre, para la tienda. Ni un centavo iba a usarse para mejorar su vida personal, a pesar de que el grifo de su cocina tenía un agujero y la pintura del baño estaba agrietada y él podría matar por comprar cualquier caja o paquete de comida que no fuera de marca blanca. No, él no era un caza fortunas.

—No lo hago—, él dijo. —Solo estoy increíblemente solitario—. Eso golpeó a Louis, en ese momento, por lo cierto que era, era lamentable en su soledad, pensó. —Y hay más, pero prefiero discutirlo cuando nos veamos en persona.

—Nosotros podemos conocernos pronto—, Harry le aseguró. Su amabilidad, pensó, solo hacía peor las cosas. —¿Qué te parece el domingo?— Tres días a partir de ahora. La tienda estaba cerrada los domingos, su agenda, una pizarra en blanco prevista para permanecer vacía de actividad.

Louis convino débilmente, su mente se salió de la conversación. Él no podía creer que el dio el primer paso de su plan y tuvo éxito. A través de su culpa, él se sintió reforzado por el trabajo bien hecho, más fuerte, de una manera que los Omegas no se pensaba que fueran.

—Para que los guardias te dejen pasar, muéstrales mi nombre grabado en tu muñeca— , dijo Harry.

—Lo tengo.

—Espero conocerte, Louis—, él respondió, con esa almibarada voz suya.

—Yo también.

—Cuídate—, Harry dijo, con un rastro de cordialidad ensayada.

—Tú también—, Louis dijo y cortó la llamada, sus manos ya no se sacudían desesperadamente.

El viaje a Caspan tomó dos horas, Louis pasó el viaje en tren leyendo un libro, o para ser más preciso, releyendo el mismo párrafo hasta que lo memorizó distraído. Él observó el cambio de paisaje, desde los campos de Rolant, con sus praderas ondulantes, hasta el crudo epicentro industrial de Caspan. Desde la estación de trenes, él se sumergió en el corazón de la ciudad, donde los turistas se congregaban en zonas de referencia y los habitantes corrían al trabajo o volvían.

El gobernador de Rolant tenía su propio palacio, pero Louis vivía bastante lejos de él, en un pueblo enclavado en la frontera entre Rolant y Caspan, él nunca le había visto en persona. Parado en frente del palacio de Styles, él sintió que podía ser enteramente engullido por la monstruosa sombra que se cernía sobre él.

Caminando más allá de los turistas, se acercó a un guardia, tragando saliva y poniendo su muñeca al frente. Los ojos del guardia se movieron imperceptiblemente. Él asintió al centinela al otro lado de él, y entonces Louis fue escoltado por un camino curvo hacia la entrada del palacio. Él se sintió como si estuviera entrando sin derecho, se sintió indigno. Aquí estaba, un florista, conociendo a su Alfa alma gemela. En la cara de los imponentes pilares de piedra y la arquitectura del siglo diecinueve, Louis solo se tranquilizó por las camas de tulipanes rojo brillante plantados en formaciones redondas, sobre el césped.

Sin ser consciente, él fue conducido por un oficial de palacio a través de los alfombrados en crema y oro por el vestíbulo y la sala de estar, salieron por un par de puertas francesas y hasta un patio y luego hacía la casa privada del hijo del gobernador Alfa.

Una vez en la sala de estar de la casa de Harry, él fue guiado hacía un prístino sofá blanco.

—El príncipe estará con usted en un momento—, dijo el oficial, ofreciendo a Louis una sonrisa tensa, y luego fue dejado solo.

Louis olió a Harry antes de que el incluso entrara en la habitación y su polla se movió y se hinchó, hasta ponerse medio dura, en un segundo. Joder, el olía tan bien, tan poderoso, su aura dominante hacía una sombra de la suya. La esencia agarró a Louis por la garganta, por la polla, hizo casi que se rizara en él mismo. Louis podría tirarse sobre sus rodillas si Harry quisiera que Louis le chupara aquí y ahora, el separaría sus piernas y dejaría que Harry lo follara abiertamente, lo follara duro.

Con el corazón en su garganta, Louis salto de pie en el segundo en que Harry rodeó la esquina, su altura cubrió el marco de la puerta.

Louis era algo bajo, pero él se sintió enano ante el Alfa. Su mente era un torbellino de excitación y pánico, él extendió su mano por puro instinto.

La nariz de Harry se arrugo, divertida. —¿Quieres sacudir la mano de tu alma gemela?— él cuestionó, una suave sonrisa curvando las esquinas de su boca. Sus labios le recordaron a Louis un felino travieso, como si la sonrisa en su cara fuera más cortante que una cuchilla.

Louis dejó caer su mano patéticamente a su sitio, ruborizándose. Él resistió la urgencia de tapar su erección, una línea visible en sus vaqueros, con la palma de sus manos. —¿Cuál piensas que es el saludo apropiado?— dijo con voz estrangulada.

—¿Un abrazo, al menos?— sus ojos se dispararon a la expuesta muñeca de Louis y a la caligrafía en ella. Su piel brillo caliente, luminiscente alrededor de las letras grabadas, Louis no se había dado cuenta. Calor cociéndose en su estómago. —¿Puedo...?

—Sí, está bien—, Louis dijo, y contuvo la respiración mientras Harry se acercó y tomó al Omega entre sus brazos. Su muñeca ardió como un fuego siendo avivado en su piel, pero el dolor desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando detrás un sentimiento como calor liquido de rayos de sol derramándose desde su cabeza a sus pies. Él se fundió en abrazo de Harry, casi gimoteando por como de perfecto se sentía estar acomodado en esta calidez desconocida. Louis no quería dejar nunca sus brazos, quería enterrarse debajo de la epidermis de Harry.

No tanto para oscurecer su juicio, el corazón de Louis estaba en las manos de Harry.

Con una increíble fuerza de voluntad, Louis se liberó de los brazos de Harry.

—Tú hueles increíble— Harry murmuró, persistiendo un momento antes de liberar su agarre.

—Tú también—, Louis tartamudeó.

—Puedo decirte que lo disfruté— Harry comentó, presentando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ruborizado furiosamente, Louis se lanzó al sofá y agarró un cojín, cubriendo su regazo. —No estés avergonzado—, le dijo agachando su cabeza.

Con un vistazo, Louis vio que Harry estaba duro, también. Él se abanicó su cara caliente, un poco menos humillado.

Harry bajó al lado de Louis, copiando su táctica con el cojín. Harry se veía hermoso en general, nada como un futuro Rey Alfa debería ser. Su aura, sin embargo, podía anular cualquier ternura si Louis se dejaba envolver por ella y él estaba seguro que el durmiente, como de lobo, lado de Harry podría destruirle, extrayendo el placer desde sus pies y llevándole al borde del límite hasta dejarlo seco y lloroso. Louis apisonó un estremecimiento hambriento.

—Es un placer conocerte—, dijo Louis y Harry rió.

—Es un placer conocerte, también.

—Yo... yo no sé por dónde empezar con lo nuestro—, Louis confesó. —No sé qué decir.

Harry pensó por un momento. —Tú dijiste que estabas solo como una de las razones por la que querías conocerme—, dijo él. —¿Cuál era la otra razón?

La razón estaba tan cerca de la verdad que incluso puso enfermo a Louis incluso decirla. Él nunca había sido un experto mentiroso. Podía ser tan fácil para Harry hacer una radiografía a través de él y ver el fraude que era.

—Bien—. Louis tragó saliva por el inmediato maremoto de lágrimas que subían por su garganta. —Mi madre está realmente enferma. Ella tiene un tipo raro de cáncer y ella ha estado entrando y saliendo del hospital durante tres años, pero ha sido este año cuando se ha puesto realmente mal—. El balbuceaba en sus divagaciones cuando Harry entrelazó sus dedos de la manera más inocente, su frente surcada en simple interés.

—Sigue—, él urgió, gentilmente.

Louis aclaró su garganta. —Yo quería conocerte y formar una relación y, ya sabes, hacer todas las cosas de las almas gemelas, como ella ha estado pidiéndome, antes de que ella...— Otra vez, él no estaba mintiendo y las lágrimas que bajaron por su cara eran genuinas. Él las apartó rápidamente. —Sí, eso es todo, realmente.

—Louis—, Harry dijo, apretando su mano. —Siento mucho lo de tu madre.

—Está bien—, dijo Louis. —Yo solo estoy agradecido de que todavía esté viva y luchando.

Louis debería sentir el mordisco del remordimiento, pero hablando sobre su madre... él haría cualquier cosa por ella. Ella le crió sola, después de que el padre de Louis la dejara para buscar su alma gemela. Abandonarla sería como si la historia se repitiera.

Harry asintió, buscando las palabras. —Lo siento, soy horrible consolando a las personas. Apesta verte llorar y no ser capaz de ayudar realmente.

El corazón de Louis vibró. Hermoso. —Lo has hecho bien, Harry—, dijo, favoreciéndole con una aguada sonrisa, que Harry devolvió tentativamente. —Tengo una pregunta.

—Dispara —, Harry dijo. Él estaba todavía agarrando la mano de Louis.

—¿Cómo te sientes sobre mi entrando en tu vida así? Harry tragó. —Me siento... realmente genial. Nunca pensé que quisiera. Nunca estuve súper entusiasmado acerca del asunto del alma gemela. 

Él corrió su mano por su pelo, las hebras marrones atravesando sedosamente sus dedos. —Pero, honestamente... yo estoy solo, también—. Louis sintió un retortijón de conmiseración. —He pasado mi vida estudiando idiomas y asistiendo a eventos de caridad y, ni siquiera sé a cuantos cortes de cinta de inauguraciones, aplaudiendo educadamente a la insípida mierda real, con ganas de vomitar en sus tostadas. Es asombroso saber que ahora te tengo a ti en mi vida—. Después de derramar sus sentimientos en Louis, su expresión se volvió avergonzada.

Louis se estiró para abrazar a Harry una vez más, para absorber ese calor por sí mismo. Sin ni siquiera intentarlo, el exudaba abiertamente. La erección de Louis bajó finalmente, aunque la esencia de Harry todavía tenía a sus neuronas iluminadas con electricidad.

—Entonces, vamos a dejar hacernos compañía mutuamente—, dijo Louis.

Harry sonrió. —Me gusta cómo suena eso.

🥀

Louis esperaba que Harry mostrara las preocupaciones que el debió tener inicialmente, que Louis solo estaba aquí por el dinero, que le estaba usando, pero ellas nunca surgieron. Tal vez, después de la historia de Louis sobre su madre enferma, Harry se sintiera culpable por asumir que Louis contactó con él para limpiarle la cuenta, poniendo sus preocupaciones en la cuneta. Louis estaba enfermizamente agradecido.

Él también estaba bastante agradecido por la disposición de Harry de viajar en coche privado al discreto pueblo de Louis, en Rolant, donde nadie se preocupaba por la política y las monarquías y pasó días con él en la sala de trabajo, recortando tallos, preparando ramos y prensando flores. Harry había dicho que no tenía nada sustancial en que ocupar su tiempo y Louis bromeó, —Ven a trabajar a mi tienda, tal vez podías usar parte de tu tiempo trabajando.

—Te voy a poner a trabajar—, dijo Louis la primera vez que Harry se dejó caer por la tienda, tirándole en un delantal limpio. —Deseo que sepas que soy muy serio.

—¿No necesitas entrevistarme primero, jefe?— Harry preguntó, sin ningún gesto. En todo caso, con su sonrisa brillante, su aura irradiando rayos de sol. Él pasó el delantal sobre su cabeza, sus tríceps abultándose a través de su camisa como si ellos pudieran dividir las costuras desde las axilas hasta abajo.

Louis apartó su mirada ante la vista, medio jadeado en deseo Omega. Él estaba sediento de que Harry le pusiera abajo y le follara hasta que sus huesos se sacudieran. 

—Este empleo necesita desesperadamente ser cubierto.

Louis podía pensar en algo más que también necesitaba ser cubierto, su cuerpo temblaba. —Y tú eres el único solicitante.

—Prometo que le impresionare, señor—, dijo Harry y Louis miró sobre su hombro para lanzarle una apreciativa sonrisa. Él podía solo desear que Harry no se diera cuenta de la roja erupción inundando su pálida piel.

El Omega inhaló a través de su boca mientras Harry le seguía al almacén. No había escapatoria, el pasillo era estrecho y Harry le empujó cuando tropezó contra una solitaria maceta junto al muro.

—Lo siento—, Louis se disculpó. —Mi conserje se fue la semana pasada y no he tenido tiempo de limpiar—. Mintió; él tuvo que despedir a Brayden, él simplemente no podía permitírselo más tiempo.

Frotando su nuca, Louis abrió el armario y accionó el interruptor, la tenue luz se encendió con un zumbido. La última cosa que quería era que Harry estuviera en la estrecha habitación con él, su aroma lo encapsulaba en la cargada habitación y producía a Louis una erección mientras se rodeaba de bolsas de tierra y botellas de desinfectante. Afortunadamente, el Alfa pareció darse cuenta de eso. Él merodeó cerca de la puerta, observando a Louis arrastrar una fregona, un cubo y una botella de limpiador hacia afuera.

—Espero que no te importe limpiar—, dijo él.

—Estás poniendo a un poderoso Alfa como yo a trabajar—, dijo Harry, afablemente. —¿Sabes lo insólito que es?

—Soy un pionero—, Louis bromeó, reprimiendo una sonrisa. —Machacando el sistema en un solo acto, y haciendo que un Alfa limpie mi tienda a la vez.

—Y la sociedad piensa que los Alfas son dominantes.

Louis resopló, pero no ofreció más replica. Harry sacó los utensilios fuera. —Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Fregar los suelos y ordenar, básicamente—, dijo Louis, sintiéndose repentinamente extraño por establecer a Harry a trabajar así. ¿De qué tipo era esta primera cita? ¿Estaba tratando a Harry como un sirviente en su primera cita con su alma gemela?

Harry, sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír, inclinando un sombrero imaginario hacía Louis y bajando por el pasillo, remolcando la fregona y el cubo. Louis se serenó por un momento, masajeando sus sienes, antes de apresurarse a la caja registradora, el oyó la campanilla de la puerta, y la promesa de un nuevo cliente era vigorizante.

Al igual que los reveladores sonidos de Harry golpeando alrededor de la sala de trabajo, tarareando bajo su respiración mientras trabajaba.

Louis fue rápido en descubrir que Harry no había hecho las tareas del hogar en su vida.

—Yo fui literalmente criado por sirvientas—, él se defendió, su pelo un sudado y desaliñado revoltijo. —Ellas limpiaban todo. Yo no pienso que incluso haya visto un desorden que no se arreglara una milésima de segundo después de que fuera creado.

Louis, entonces, tuvo que enseñarle como fregar sin dejar marcas en el linóleo, como desprenderse de las flores marchitas en sus jarrones refrigerados, como hacer funcionar un triturador de basura sin atascarlo con rosas trituradas y tierra.

—Me gustaría ponerte a hacer otra cosas—, dijo Louis, —pero Autumn y yo somos los únicos capacitados para los arreglos florales y Leo es mi repartidor de confianza.

—Tú eres un buen profesor—, Harry le alabó, su mano vagamente sosteniendo la muñeca de Louis, haciendo a Louis temblar. —Yo seré un experto limpiador al instante.

Louis soltó una risita cuando Harry le dejo ir, su voz se cortó abruptamente. Su piel ansiaba el fuego de su toque, otra vez. Él tosió alejando la incomodidad antes de que pudiera enraizarse. —Dejaré que Autumn te enseñe el arte floral muy pronto. Para ser honesto, no puedo creer que te esté haciendo limpiar mi tienda para mí.

—No, no, no—, Harry dijo, las puntas de sus dedos rozando el antebrazo de Louis. —Tú no me estás forzando a hacer nada. Me gusta verte trabajar, es fascinante. Yo limpiaría cada sucio rincón de este lugar si eso significa que puedo verte trabajar tu hermosa magia—. Él retrocedió, avergonzado otra vez por sus divagaciones. 

Louis se sintió como un niño con su primer amor infantil, su estómago revoloteando como si se hubiera lanzado a si mismo del columpio y volara por el aire. Él no tenía idea si caería como un gato en el mantillo, o se golpearía contra el suelo y rompería su tobillo.

El otro día, Louis dejó a Harry verle diseñar centros de boda, mirando la habilidad con el lápiz mientras esbozaba peonias, margaritas y tulipanes, su boca abierta y su esencia abrumadora.

Sin necesidad de decirlo, Louis le permitió observarlo más, ahora, incluso a costa de su propia cordura, sacrificando su cordura por el intoxicante y embriagador perfume de las feromonas de Harry.

El Omega ocultó el estado de su tienda y sus rápidamente agotados fondos, con miedo de que Harry pudiera ver a través de su débil y traslucido plan, por lo que fue un total accidente que Harry levantara sus ventas significativamente: a causa de su rostro.

Por el boca a boca, las damas de su pueblo oyeron hablar del atractivo nuevo trabajador echando una mano en Las Flores de Ingrid, y vinieron a verle por sí mismas, comprando ramos, paquetes de semillas y voluminosas macetas como excusa para echar un vistazo a Harry, Louis observó, con algo parecido a la admiración floreciendo en su pecho, cuando Harry encandilaba y giñaba su ojo a las mujeres, la mayoría casadas, pero algunas solteras y dispuestas y les vendía los arreglos florales que Louis se había matado por terminar.

Finalmente, su duro trabajo estaba dando sus frutos. Incluso a través de sus ojos soñadores, pegados en Harry, las damas avasallaron a Louis sobre las flores mientras las colocaba, incluso preguntaron por su madre y se disculparon por no mostrar su apoyo. Era como si Harry rejuveneciera la tienda, reanudando el interés del pueblo en Louis y su madre y las flores que ellos habían vendido, diligentemente, por años.

—Él realmente atrae a las multitudes—, Autumn susurró a Louis, sus brazos cruzados y su boca inclinada, como si estuviera meditando sobre Harry persuadiendo a una chica joven para comprar un ramo de sus delfineas favoritas. Otras tres mujeres estaban entretenidas, haciendo ojitos al Alfa, muriendo porque él volviera sus brillantes, profundos ojos verdes en su dirección y las engañara para que compraran la mitad del suministro de flores.

—Lo sé —, Louis respondió, mordiendo su labio. —Es más de lo que yo podría imaginar.

Autumn canturreó en acuerdo. Louis vio la pregunta en la costura de sus labios, pero le lanzó una afilada mirada por lo que ella no pudo decir nada. Los Alfas tenían un fino oído y a pesar de que ellos estaban hablando en clave y Harry estaba completamente distraído, la paranoia pinchó el corazón de Louis hasta que cambiaron de tema.

—¿Se lo has presentado a tu madre?

—No, todavía no—, Louis suspiró. —No hay realmente ninguna razón para no hacerlo, simplemente lo estoy posponiendo.

—Deberías hacerlo pronto—, dijo Autumn, dándole una mirada mordaz. Louis entró en pánico por un breve momento. Él no quería que Harry pensase que la madre enferma de Louis era una invención destinada a atraer su dinero.

—Lo haré—, Louis prometió.

La chica con la que Harry había estado negociando se aproximó a la caja, caminando como en un sueño y Louis hizo el cargo en su tarjeta de crédito, relajándose con la distracción.

Autumn volvió a la sala de trabajo.

Louis pasó la tarde medio nervioso, observando a Harry trabajar su magia, quedando, lamentablemente, atrapado en sus encantos naturales.

—Yo no había pensado que un vendedor pudiera impulsar mis ventas tanto—, comentó Louis una noche, mientras barría los suelos y Harry frotaba los cristales de los enfriadores con limpia cristales y un trapo que había visto tiempos mejores. 

—Bueno, no hay otro vendedor como yo, ¿lo hay?— Harry sonrió.

—Has nacido para ello—, dijo Louis. —Si no estuvieras destinado a ser un Rey Alfa, tú serías una estrella en el mundo del marketing.

—Es agradable tener un plan de contingencia—. Harry le hizo un giño. Como si el necesitara uno, como si el necesitara un trabajo, incluso uno como este, que parecía más como un hobby que nada.

Pero hobby o no, Harry sacó a Louis del agujero. Él incluso contrató un segundo repartidor y un tercer florista, uno especializado en ikebana, ahora que podía permitírselo. Los grupos de arreglos florales japoneses en el escaparate, atraían a una multitud más grande y Louis pudo recrearse en la sensación de reunir facturas y pagarlas a tiempo.

Louis estaba impregnado de felicidad, todo gracias a Harry.

—Tu podrías tener un trabajo permanente aquí, si quisieras—, dijo Louis ligeramente, tirando el contenido del recogedor en la papelera.

La repentina imagen de Louis y Harry manejando la tienda, juntos, viviendo en el acogedor piso sobre ella, abrazándose junto al fuego en el invierno y holgazaneando en la cálida brisa pasando a través de las ventanas en verano, surgió de repente en su mente. Fue probablemente su imaginación, pero él juró que sintió ronronear el nombre de Harry cálidamente debajo de su piel.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—, dijo Harry, sonriendo ampliamente, ahora. Su sonrisa afectada era sexy, pero sus sonrisas genuinas cubrían a Louis hasta que él se sentía como si estuviera flotando.

Ellos terminaron la limpieza en un confortable silencio, los únicos sonidos eran los de la escoba barriendo el suelo y los chapoteos de la fregona. Louis estaba cerrando la tienda, listo para desear buenas noches a Harry, cuando este hizo un ruido de contrariedad.

—Mierda, olvide completamente llamar a mi chofer para que me recogiera—. Él gruñó. El viaje de Rolant a Caspan eran solo treinta minutos en coche, pero la noche era húmeda, unas cuantas gotas de sudor bajaban por la espalda de Louis, y, de todos modos, no importaba el tiempo, Louis no podía dejar a Harry esperar fuera, no cuando su apartamento estaba llamándole desde el piso de arriba.

—Llama a tu chofer y espera arriba conmigo—, dijo Louis, su corazón golpeando desenfrenadamente. —Puedo prepararnos algo para cenar.

La boca de Harry se curvo hacia arriba en las esquinas. —De acuerdo.

Haciendo el camino en la oscuridad, Louis llevó a Harry a su piso, buscando nerviosamente sus llaves en su bolsillo. Su modesto hogar era como un grano de arroz en toda la extensión del palacio de Harry y él sintió calor subiendo hacia su cuello. No todo el mundo podía ser de la realeza, Louis se alecciono a sí mismo. El embarazo era simplemente absurdo.

Harry siguió a Louis dentro y cuando Louis le dio el recorrido, para ver su reacción, él se sorprendió de ver a Harry riendo.

—Este es realmente tu apartamento—, dijo él. —Es como la representación literal de ti en forma de casa. Es realmente... brillante—. La luz de la luna se vertía a través de un hueco de las cortinas. —Y estupendo.

—Soy más que un maniático del orden con mi propio lugar, aparte de la tienda de flores—. Louis admitió, quitándose los zapatos. Harry siguió fácilmente su ejemplo, y se relajó en casa de Louis, como si perteneciera allí.

—Pienso que la única vez que vi algo fuera de lugar fue el primer día que empecé en la tienda y tropecé con una maceta.

—Yo estaba nervioso en ese momento—, dijo Louis defensivamente, deslizando sus pies en unas pantuflas. —Quiero decir, era solo nuestro segundo encuentro.

Louis contuvo un ruido de sorpresa cuando Harry abarcó su mandíbula y acarició su pómulo, emanando afecto. —Tú eres muy lindo cuando estás extenuado.

Louis no estuvo de acuerdo, su inclinación para la ansiedad era lo contrario a lindo, pero Harry le había llamado lindo y él se enganchó a una palabra tan intrascendente. Louis consideró sacar a colación como de adorable él pensaba que el Alfa podía ser, pero se decidió contra ello, él había sufrido suficiente vergüenza para toda la eternidad y Harry solo había entrado en su casa hacía tres minutos.

Él se separó de Harry, deseando que el otro hombre no pudiera notar su sonrojo como de un colegial enamorado.

—Voy a empezar a hacer la cena—, dijo. —Deberías llamar a tu chofer ahora.

—Lo haré—, Harry dijo y observó a Louis irse, con un brillo en sus ojos.

En la cocina, Louis juntó la comida de dos pequeños vasos de arroz para microondas y pechugas de pollo sobrantes y lo preparó en platos de manera que se viera apetitoso y no como todos los alimentos precocinados. Sacó dos vasos con agua, luego, sin pararse a pensar, vertió en ellos algo de vino tinto, deseando que eso no insinuara nada. El vino tinto simplemente gritaba cita romántica para él. Él rezó para que Harry no pudiera pensar lo mismo.

—Lo siento por la comida barata—, dijo Louis, hacienda señas a Harry hacia la cocina. La mesa de comedor era pequeña, comprada en un garaje años atrás y los platos de cerámica era viejos, pero Harry no mostró signos de juzgarlo. De hecho, el parecía como si estuviera a gusto. —Y por el vino barato—, añadió.

Harry soltó una risita. —Honestamente, no puedo distinguir el vino barato del buen vino. Vino es vino para mí.

—No esperaba esas palabras venir de un multimillonario Alfa.

Harry comió un bocado de arroz, Louis vigiló su expresión por cualquier nota de disgusto. Él debía ser un buen actor, Louis pensó.

—No soy un tiquismiquis— dijo Harry alegremente, cortando su pollo. —Al menos con la comida.

Louis elevó una ceja. —Entonces, ¿con qué eres tiquismiquis?

—Lo soy sobre con quien paso mi tiempo—, él respondió.

Un zumbido de calor chisporroteó por la espina de Louis. —¿Entonces soy merecedor de tu tiempo?

—Increíblemente merecedor—, Harry murmuró a través de su copa de vino, tomando un sorbo. Con necesidad de coraje en líquido, Louis trago su propio trago de vino.

—Estoy encantado de oír eso—, dijo Louis pobremente. —Halagado—. Sus orejas se sentían calientes.

Harry le favoreció con una sonrisa dulce y seductora a la vez. La lámpara de la cocina necesitaba una nueva bombilla, claramente la sensualidad del gesto de la boca de Harry era un truco de luz.

Comieron el resto de su cena en un silencio menos cómodo que el que habían compartido una hora antes, cuando ellos estaban limpiando la tienda, este estaba cargado de tensión. Louis se atrevió a pensar que era sexual. Él apretó sus muslos juntos cuando atrapó un rastro de la esencia de Harry, después de haber aprendido a bloquearlo, estando cerca tan a menudo.

—Lavaré los platos contigo—, Harry se ofreció. —Dame algo que hacer mientras espero.

Louis no tenía motivos para rechazar su oferta, por lo que se movió, saco sus manos del fregadero lleno de agua jabonosa y dejó a Harry lavar los platos para secarlos y colocarlos en el armario. Todavía reinaba el silencio, espeso como un pesado manto de nieve después de una ventisca.

Louis estaba limpiando sus manos con la toalla de secar los platos cuando Harry dijo, —Realmente quiero besarte, Louis.

El corazón del Omega se paró por un segundo, luego galopó a doble velocidad. Culpa, placer y deseo sacudiéndose en su estómago, pero sus hormonas rugieron en aprobación, y la marca en su muñeca quemó como si pusiera su palma sobre una llama.

Inestable, sujetó sus manos en la encimera detrás de él y dijo, —Yo también quiero besarte, Harry.

Harry le besó lentamente, tentativamente, deslizando sus dedos por sus costados y curvándolos en la hebilla de su cinturón. Su distintivo almizcle asentándose en Louis, hasta que todo lo que respiraba era Harry y sus labios en los suyos y el sabor del soso arroz y la pimienta en su lengua y el aroma picante de la colonia que salpicaba su cuello.

Louis le sujeto rápidamente por detrás de su cuello, las uñas arañando el nacimiento del pelo, su corazón temblando por como de suave era su piel. Encontrar una parte de Harry que se sentía tan suave, que no era tan dura como el acero de apretados músculos, se sintió como si Louis hubiera descubierto un pasadizo secreto.

Harry pellizcó el labio inferior del Omega y entonces el teléfono de Harry los interrumpió con ese molesto tono de marimba, arañó el aire como las uñas en una pizarra. Louis gimoteó en la boca de Harry. —No—. Lloriqueó. —Ese debe ser tu chofer.

Harry rompió el beso, hacienda una mueca, pero sus ojos relucían con cariño y deseo.

—No le puedo enviar de vuelta a Caspan—, él suspiró. —Por mucho que quiera.

El Omega tragó saliva y agarró las caderas de Harry, reticente de dejarlo ir. ¿Cuán rápido él olvidó sus deshonrosas intenciones?

—¿Qué significa esto, Harry?— Preguntó.

El nombre de Louis no se había marcado en la muñeca de Harry, por lo que él no había sido incondicionalmente aceptado en el alma de Harry, pero eso no significaba que ellos no pudieran llevar su relación al siguiente nivel.

Su teléfono dejo de sonar, pero empezó de nuevo después de uno o dos minutos.

—¿Qué quieres que signifique? — Harry devolvió.

—Yo... yo quiero que seamos más de lo que sea que somos ahora —. Louis se oyó pronunciar las palabras, pero ellas sonaron débiles a sus oídos. Él lo decía en serio, Dios, el realmente lo decía en serio, pero él había entrado en esto por la urgencia de dinero, el cual no había conseguido honestamente de Harry y ahora él estaba confesándose al Alfa.

Las Flores de Ingrid estaba funcionando como una máquina engrasada ahora y él estaba ganando lo suficiente, con las habilidades de vendedor de Harry, para empezar a pagar las facturas medicas de su madre. Si las cosas se mantenían de esta manera él no tendría nunca que aprovecharse del dinero de Harry. El miedo en su estómago fue acallado y con más confianza, él besó a Harry, persistente, cautelosamente chupando su labio superior antes de separarse.

—Yo realmente quiero que seamos más—, dijo.

Cada faceta de la expresión de Harry se extendió brillante, radiante con su sonrisa. — Yo también.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, Louis arrastró al Alfa a otro beso, este apasionado, Harry fijó a Louis más fuerte contra la encimera, sus caderas presionándose en el estómago de Louis.

Él enganchó una pierna alrededor de la cintura del otro hombre, elevándose, jadeando por la repentina fricción. Esto debía ser lo que se sentía al ahogarse, Harry se estrelló contra él como un tsunami, todo, desde su olor a su sabor, al sonido de sus ahogados gemidos, excavaban en los huesos de Louis y pinchaban su piel.

Ellos solo se separaron, jadeantes, cuando el teléfono de Harry volvió a sonar.

—Tengo que irme—, dijo sin respiración.

—Lo sé—, Louis jadeó.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa mañana de nuevo, después del trabajo?

—Sí—, Louis soltó, sujetando a Harry estrechamente y besándole de nuevo, un rápido, 24 duro bloqueo de labios. —Por favor, hazlo.

🥀

El siguiente día era mitad de semana, un lento y largo miércoles de verano filtrándose como una ola de calor opresiva. Louis no quería ser abatido por el clima abrasador, el simplemente llamó y pidió que le equiparan la tienda con aire acondicionado, incluso elogió al tele operador por la melodía pegadiza que hizo que se le grabara el número de la compañía en la cabeza.

—Estas estúpidamente feliz hoy —, Autumn comentó, poniéndose su delantal.

—Lo estoy—. Louis no podía estar más de acuerdo. Giró un lápiz en su mano, inspirándose para bosquejar, tal vez haría un desembolso en la tienda, e incluso pintaría las paredes blancas de un color más llamativo. La tienda era demasiado corriente, demasiado similar a un barato negocio familiar, cuatro paredes lisas, como lo imprescindible para el negocio.

—¿Qué, echaron un polvo la pasada noche, o algo?

—No todavía, pero besé a mi alma gemela, lo que pienso que cuenta para algo.

Autumn jadeo, dejando de pelear con su moño. 

—¿No me digas?

Louis asintió. 

—Sip. Y...— él miró a la puerta de entrada, que todavía mostraba el cartel de cerrado, aunque no importaba, Harry tenía una llave. —Yo no estoy en busca de dinero ya—, dijo suavemente. —Él me ha ayudado mucho con la tienda. Eso ha sido más valioso de lo que pudiera pensar.

—Eso es genial —, dijo Autumn. —Tú necesitas a alguien así en tu vida, desesperadamente, creo.

—Lo sé—, dijo, agachando su cabeza y sonriendo a nada en particular.

Harry llegó unos pocos minutos después, la abrumadora atracción consumió a Louis, el Alfa estaba vestido simplemente con unos oscuros vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta, pero eso hizo a Louis arder con lujuria y necesidad.

Su aroma entró con él, más fuerte que lo usual. El Omega se preguntó si sería capaz de sobrevivir al día.

Harry lo abrazó por detrás mientras Louis bosquejó toda la mañana, separándose de él solo para atender un cliente, hablando solo para hacerle un cumplido a una flor singular que Louis había dibujado.

—Deberías crear un libro de 'como se hace' para inspirar a los floristas—, Harry murmuró en el cuello de Louis. —Te ayudaría a publicarlo.

Louis se sintió completamente complacido a la sugerencia. —Nunca he pensado sobre ello. Creo que debería crear una página web primero.

Él sintió la sonrisa de Harry contra su piel. —¿No sería maravilloso si pudieras abrir más tiendas? Como una pequeña cadena, en nombre de tu madre. Exportar tus hermosas creaciones, Louis. Ella estaría orgullosa.

La respiración de Louis quedó atrapada en su garganta. Girándose en los brazos de Harry, buscó su boca y presionó sus labios en los del Alfa, ciegamente, besándole hasta que sus pulmones ardían.

—Eres increíble—, Louis jadeó.

Los ojos de Harry centellearon, ardiendo rojos como los rescoldos de un fuego, antes de que el parpadeara y ellos volvieran a su color verde normal. El cambio hizo que los dedos de Louis se rizaran y temblaran y su cuerpo vibró desde la cabeza a los pies.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz—, dijo Harry, besando suavemente la nariz del Omega.

—Soy feliz—, dijo Louis, sinceramente.

🥀

Esa noche, las cosas comenzaron similares a la noche anterior. Esta vez, Louis pidió comida y Harry insistió en pagar. Los restaurantes en la apartada ciudad no eran muy extravagantes, solo pizzerías y establecimientos chinos de precio medio, pero Harry encontró un lugar tailandés con reparto, y Louis probó el salteado tailandés y la ensalada de pato por primera vez. Harry le observó encantado y preguntó su opinión. Aunque Louis se sentía poco mundano comparado con Harry y sus gustos internacionales de comida, la exclusiva atención del Alfa le hacía sentir... bien, amado.

El pecho de Louis dolió con ansiedad y excitación durante el tiempo que ellos despejaron la mesa y tiraron los envases y cubiertos desechables y Harry le tuvo contra el mostrador por segunda noche consecutiva. Él estaba manoseando la cadera de Louis, balanceándose de lado a lado en un casi movimiento calmante, si no fuera por cómo sus entrepiernas se estaban frotando. Louis buscó sus ojos, tratando de leer sus pensamientos, buscando un cambio en la mirada del Alfa. Podría haberse vuelto más acerada, casi roja otra vez, pero la visión de Louis estaba vidriosa y poco fiable.

Harry tiró de él para un inesperado beso, mordiendo dentro de su boca no muy gentilmente. Louis se encogió bajo él, arrastrándole más profundo con sus dedos enroscados en su camiseta. Él podía sentir la manera en que sus músculos se flexionaban mientras se presionaba pegándose contra él, podía sentir su corazón martilleando.

Perdiendo su maldita cabeza de la forma en que Harry enrollaba sus lenguas juntas y lamía su sensitivo paladar, Louis envolvió una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Harry y se molió contra su muslo como si estuviera siendo arrastrado dentro de su calor. Él ya estaba medio duro y jadeando y listo para rogar, cuando Harry lo levanto y lo sacó de la cocina.

—Mi habitación—, señalo hacia la derecha, hacía el pequeño pasillo que conducía a una puerta. —Por ese camino.

Con una seguridad que convenció a Louis de que Harry se movió como pez en el agua por el apartamento de Louis, él le llevó hasta su habitación, besándole todo el camino. Ellos solo se separaron para que Louis pudiera sacarse la camiseta y tirarla por ahí, inmediatamente se sumergió en el placer cuando Harry manoseó uno de sus pezones y chupó delicadamente el cuello del Omega.

—Puedes marcarme—, dijo Louis permisivamente, retorciéndose en los brazos de Harry. Él podía sentir la enorme erección del Alfa empujándole en el muslo y el tembló ante el pensamiento de que el nudo de Harry lo extendiera.

Ellos se tendieron en la cama y desde allí, fue un borrón, como algo cambió en los ojos de Harry, realmente esta vez. Él izó a Louis hasta la longitud de la cama, luchando por quitarse la camiseta sin separar nunca su caliente mirada. Sus iris resplandecientes como rubíes rojos y Louis gimoteó, luchando con el botón y la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Sudando, ellos pelearon uno contra el otro para salir de su ropa, enredándose en la tela y moliéndose entre sí hasta que se liberaron, hasta que estuvieron presionados cuerpo contra cuerpo, piel deslizándose contra húmeda piel.

Louis, sin pensar, se empujó contra Harry, gritando sobre la unión de sus hombros ante el caliente roce de sus pollas, marcando sus uñas en la tonificada espalda de Harry. Harry lo forzó contra la cabecera tan fácilmente como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Inundado de un furioso rubor que se extendía de su pecho a sus mejillas, Louis royó su propio labio mientras el Alfa succionaba su tórax, acercando sus dientes a la clavícula de Louis. Su polla pulsó, caliente pre semen derramándose de la punta. Entre sus piernas el Omega sintió su agujero empapándose de lubricante, mojando la cama.

Él gimió tapándose la boca mientras Harry tiraba de su pezón con la jaula de sus dientes y mordía su abdomen, dejando marcas que parecía vino derramado por su caja torácica.

—Estás tan jodidamente mojado para mí—, Harry gruñó, agarrando a Louis por el muslo interno y separando sus piernas. El Omega aulló y arqueó sus espalda para dar al Alfa una mejor vista de su agujero, húmedo y apretado. —Tú estás rogando por esto.

—Sí—, Louis gimoteó, corcoveando sus caderas. Si él no estuviera tan desesperadamente encendido antes, la aparición de la desesperada aura Alfa de Harry, habría encendido un fuego crepitante en el estómago de Harry. Él podía correrse solo por el apretado y sin descanso, agarre de Harry en su muslo.

Harry azotó una de sus nalgas, haciendo gritar a Louis. —¿Qué piensas que debería hacer contigo, mascota?

—Fo... fóllame, por favor—, él tartamudeó, la cabeza hacia atrás. —Harry, por favor.

Harry dejo caer otro azote en su culo, sujetando las piernas de Louis sobre su hombro.

—Es señor para ti.

—S... sí, señor.

Harry bajó su cabeza, lamiendo una raya desde el suave, liso muslo interno de Louis, subiendo para mamar la cabeza de su polla. Un escalofrió asoló todo su cuerpo cuando el Alfa engulló su polla hasta la base, retrocediendo lentamente, envolviendo la estrecha punta. Su gemido se detuvo, Louis estiró su cuello para ser capaz de ver a Harry meciendo su cabeza, tomando su polla mientras dos dedos comenzaban a sondear en la humedad de su ano, frotándolo ásperamente. Harry lo tomó profundamente en la garganta abierta desde la punta esta vez, mientras él empujaba ambos dedos dentro de Louis.

Soltando la polla de Louis con un húmedo _'pop'_, Harry arrastró hacia arriba a Louis para estar cara a cara y besarle, Louis gimió por el salado sabor de la boca de Harry, chupando la lengua del Alfa, jadeando más que besando. Harry no había parado de follarle con los dedos, tres esta vez, profundamente dentro, curvando sus nudillos hasta que finalmente encontró el punto dulce de Louis y estuvo cerca de precipitarle al orgasmo. —Oh, Dios —, Louis gimió. Harry arrastró sus dientes por la garganta de Louis, chupando en su manzana de Adán.

—Voy a correrme, por favor...

—Córrete así—, Harry gruñó. Él tomo su propia polla en su mano, sacudiendo con mucha dureza. Louis tenía hambre de la polla de Harry en su lengua, el deseo apretando el placer en su estómago incluso más. —Vente solo con mis dedos dentro, Louis, córrete para mí.

Con una estimulación final en su punto dulce, Louis se vino sobre su estómago, haciendo un charco pegajoso en la suave piel. Él se ordeñó a si mismo hasta dejarse seco, sin fuerza, gimiendo sin aliento, tratando de encontrar los labios de Harry con sus ojos medio cerrados. El Alfa lo encontró primero y plantó unos cuantos besos gentiles en su boca. Él calmó a Louis a través de su orgasmo antes de empujar cuidadosamente su polla dentro, otra vez, frotando la cabeza húmeda.

_—Ah, ah—_, Louis gritó en la sensibilidad, pero no quería que Harry parara. Él quería que el Alfa se anudara en él, pintándole con su leche.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, bebé—, dijo Harry moviéndose entre las piernas de Louis. —Todo para mí.

Louis murmuró su acuerdo, demasiado ido, retorciéndose debajo de Harry. Su polla comenzó a endurecerse de nuevo, creciendo firme y palpitante en cierre del puño de Harry. Él gimió al sentir los dedos de Louis tirando de la base de su cabello, su piel claramente hormigueando.

—Estoy listo—, Louis gimoteó. —Necesito tu nudo, señor.

Un débil grito salió de Louis cuando Harry le llenó finalmente hasta el borde, llenándole con su polla con un duro empuje. Sin darle tiempo a Louis a ajustarse, él lo folló, extendiendo totalmente sus piernas, separando sus nalgas para tener una vista perfecta de su polla deslizándose de dentro afuera del Omega. Louis sintió cada turgente centímetro de la polla de Harry, su punta chocando a muerte contra su próstata con cada empuje. Él se balanceó con el movimiento, sus muslos se cepillaban contra los huesos de la cadera de Harry golpeándose contra su piel, él se agitó y lamentó y jadeó desesperadamente por oxígeno. Alcanzó su polla, solo para que Harry le golpeara, quitando su mano.

—Quiero que te corras sin tocarte—, él gruñó. —Córrete solo con mi polla.

Louis asintió furiosamente, apretando sus ojos cerrados y tomando el tratamiento de Harry, era lo que se merecía. El delicioso dolor, el estiramiento de sus tendones, la aspereza en su garganta mientras gritaba por el Alfa, él no quería que acabara nunca.

Pero el sintió su segundo orgasmo construyéndose, su polla palpitando entre sus muslos. Atrapó en un puño las sabanas para no tocarse, rodando sus caderas hacia abajo para poder sentir tan fuerte como pudiera los despiadados empujes de Harry. Él estaba tan cerca...

Con un gruñido, el nudo de Harry se agrandó dentro de Louis, su borde abriéndose y un grito áspero rasgando su boca, lagrimas manando de sus ojos.

Harry se tumbó y oculto su cara en el cuello de Louis, susurrando, —Lo siento, bebe, será mejor en un minuto—. Su voz fue áspera pero él se volvió gentil de nuevo, masturbando a Louis hasta que se corrió en su mano.

Él se tragó las lágrimas de Louis, chupando suavemente en su labio, y cuando finalmente se vino, envolvió a Louis con una calidez que no había sentido en años.

🥀

Fue demasiado bueno, como diría la madre de Louis. Su ansiedad vino por ella, ella le preocupaba todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando las cosas estaban yendo tan bien.

La tienda estaba funcionando mejor incluso que cuando ella cayó enferma.

Parecía como si la historia se repitiera cuando Harry finalmente pidió a Louis que conociera a su familia, el Rey y la Reina.

—Si pudiera hacer esto sin que nunca tuvieras que conocer a mis padres, lo haría—, Harry dijo disculpándose, calculando la reacción de Louis con suma precaución.

Louis había estado dibujando en el mostrador, pero ahora sus adentros estaban nadando en pánico y su columna se tensó. Él sabía que debía hacer esto en algún momento, pero Harry solo había mencionado a sus padres de pasada, algunas veces con una agria mirada en su cara, por lo que Louis nunca presionó sobre el tema. Él supuso que no le importaba a los padres de Harry y que no querían encontrarse con él durante mucho tiempo. Ahora, enfrentado con una inminente invitación a cenar, el sintió nauseas más allá de lo creíble.

—Ellos no son tan malos—. Harry estaba audiblemente agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo. Él masajeó los hombros de Louis, como si pudiera ahuyentar el estrés de su cuerpo con su toque. —Sera rápido y esperemos que sin dolor.

—Esperemos— Louis graznó.

—No quiero hacer una promesa que no puedo mantener—, Harry dijo, su frente con un surco profundo.

Louis dejó escapar un suspiro, intentando salir del pozo de ansiedad en el que se había metido. —Está bien. Puedo manejar esto—. _Por ti, _él pensó, su corazón sosteniendo tanto afecto por el Alfa.

El palacio Styles estaba iluminado por la noche. Louis se preguntó como de altas eran las facturas de la luz, porque cada ventana lucía con una luz amarilla, faros de sol bajo el cielo sin estrellas. Al menos, en Rolant, el campo siempre tenía estrellas. Sin ellas Louis se sentía inseguro.

Flanqueado por dos guardias, su mano cerrada en la de Harry, ellos fueron conducidos a través de tapices de siglos de antigüedad e introducidos en la sala de estar que Louis había visto antes. Su aliento todavía enganchado ante su opulencia, oro dorado y prístina crema. El comedor estaba empapelado en verde espuma de mar, con una delgada e intrincada filigrana, la mesa dispuesta con cuatro platos de porcelana china y utensilios que Louis no sabía que existían.

Por primera vez, recordó que Harry era más que solo un dulce Alfa que lo dominaba en la cama, él era el heredero del más alto trono en su provincia, posiblemente el más poderoso Alfa en la tierra, solo detrás de su padre. Louis era indigno, incluso aunque había alquilado un traje de lujo y zapatos de charol para la ocasión.

—Respira, Lou—, Harry murmuró, guiando a Louis a un asiento. Él sujeto uno de los muchos tenedores en el mantel blanco y Harry desplegó una servilleta en el regazo del Omega como si fuera un niño desacostumbrado a las maneras de la buena mesa. —Se habrá acabado antes de que te des cuenta y podremos ir a mi casa y solo abrazarnos, o hacer el amor, o podemos volver a la tuya y quedarnos allí.

Louis asintió sin palabras y entonces el Rey y la Reina entraron a la habitación. Harry era la viva imagen de su padre, sus ojos y relleno labio inferior y su nariz ligeramente respingona eran idénticos, aunque el Rey tenía arrugas mientras que la piel de Harry era clara y tersa.

La Reina hizo un barrido sobre Louis, sus ojos grandes y verdes y tan, tan amables... y lo levantó para envolverle en un abrazo. —Es bueno conocerte finalmente, Louis.

—Igual a usted—, dijo Louis, dando palmaditas torpemente hasta que ella lo dejo ir.

El padre de Harry le saludo con la mano, mirándole con tono grave. La mirada envió escalofríos por su columna. Sintiendo la punzada de nerviosismo en Louis, Harry le llevó suavemente a su asiento y fijó la servilleta en su regazo.

Sobre un aperitivo de almejas rellenas y vino blanco ellos empezaron una pequeña charla, la madre de Harry haciendo todo el interrogatorio: ¿Qué haces para vivir? ¿Qué tal tus padres? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Ella incluso pidió ver el nombre grabado de Harry en su piel, sus dedos cepillando gentilmente en las letras de su muñeca. Ella sonrió, entonces y miró a Harry en aprobación. Louis tenía poca confianza en sus respuestas, lo hiciera bien o no, él era un simple florista y su madre soltera estaba internada en un hospicio. Él había asistido al colegio, pero su grado en bellas artes era usualmente visto como una decisión poco práctica y poco inteligente. La Reina, sin embargo, recibió todo con gracia y sonrisas, compensando la taciturnidad de su marido. Fue al final del postre cuando el Rey levantó su servilleta enérgicamente y finalmente ofreció más que unas pocas palabras de asentimiento.

—Puedo oler tu miedo—, el comentó, frunciendo el ceño a Louis.

El Omega se acobardo, pero Harry habló por él. —El experimenta crisis de ansiedad, padre—, él soltó. —Las personas que actúan frías con él solo le producen más ansiedad—. Y lo mismo ocurría con la amenaza de una fuerte discusión, aunque no le implicara. El aroma de los Alfas en la habitación se acentuó, volviéndose agudo.

—Él oculta algo—, dijo el Rey.

—Tú no le conoces siquiera—, Harry refutó.

El Rey estaba imperturbable. —¿Se ha equivocado mi intuición alguna vez?

La cara de Harry estaba enrojeciendo por la ira mientras respondía. —Siempre hay una primera vez—, dijo.

Todo el tiempo, Louis estuvo entumecido, guardando el más culpable y pesaroso mantra en su Corazón: él tiene razón, él tiene razón. _Soy un mentiroso, no merezco a Harry, soy una horrible persona._

Todo se estaba desmoronando delante de él y no podía hacer ni un sonido.

—¿Cuándo ha superado tu juicio al mío, Harry? ¿Cuándo has traído a casa un Omega adecuado para el papel de consorte del Rey...?

Harry gruñó y saltó sobre sus pies. —No se te ocurra insinuar que Louis no es digno de mí. Él es digno de cualquiera que sepa cómo amarle como él debe ser amado.

Louis gimoteó mientras Harry lo levantaba y lo sacaba de la habitación, sintiendo cada centímetro de su estatus Omega. Él nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida, las feromonas de los dos furiosos Alfas le envolvían como un furioso tornado. La madre de Harry, una Beta de alto rango, era inmune a sus fuertes auras y simplemente miraba sorprendida.

Louis tembló, aunque la noche veraniega era calurosa. En algún momento, el terminó en la sala de estar de la casa de Harry, una caliente taza de té sobre la mesa enfrente de él y los brazos de Harry envueltos estrechamente a su alrededor. Él dudaba que tuviera tiempo de disfrutar del té.

Sacudiéndose como una hoja, el volvió su cara al Alfa. Dios, él había llegado a amarlo tanto. Y ahora aquí estaba Louis, dispuesto a exponerse como el pedazo de mierda que era.

—Harry—, dijo con voz estrangulada.

El Alfa lo sujetó más firmemente. —Lo siento si te he asustado, Louis, nunca hablaría de ti así, tú eres más que solo un Omega para mí, yo...

—No—. Louis sintió lagrimas calientes derramarse de sus ojos. —No digas eso.

—¿Qué?— La voz de Harry se quebró. —No llores, Louis, por favor, ¿qué está mal?

El Omega secó sus mejillas, pero fue infructuoso, más lágrimas siguieron floreciendo.

—Te he mentido—, lloró.

Harry no se había vuelto aun de acero, de hecho, el abrazó a Louis más fuerte, subestimando la capacidad de Louis de engañarlo. —Estoy seguro de que tenías una buena razón.

—La tenía.

—¿Entonces cuál es?

Louis tragó saliva, su garganta estrecha. Él rebuscó las palabras. —Te contacte porque quería dinero. Yo no tenía interés en mi alma gemela hasta que supe quien eras—. Él sacudió su cabeza, perdido en sus emociones. —La tienda estaba bajo mínimos y mantener a mi madre en el hospital estaba drenándome de todas las maneras. Yo necesitaba el dinero desesperadamente...

Harry le detuvo sujetándole, y Louis sintió todo desmoronarse.

—¿Nunca te preocupaste por mí?

—No...

—Tú sabes, toda mi vida las personas me han usado por mi dinero.

Louis deseaba caer muerto en este mismo momento, él había caído tan bajo. —Tal vez es un privilegio de rico o algo, no voy a comportarme como un chiquillo y decir que fui privado de algo material. Pero nunca experimente la verdadera amistad, o amor, hasta ti, Louis—. Harry nunca habló de su infancia, todo había sido sobre Louis desde el principio.

—Por favor, Harry...

El Alfa levantó una mano y Louis calló.

—Tú podías haber sido honesto, ¿sabes?— dijo. —Te habría ayudado. Después de todo, tú eres mi alma gemela. Y estabas solo, ¿verdad?

Louis asintió.

—Sabía que algo pasaba cuando te conocí, olías a depresión y conflictos y eso me atrajo a ti. Había tantas maneras que podías haber usado para recibir ayuda que no involucraban jodidamente mentirme.

Louis se encogió ante el juramento, Harry nunca maldecía. No iba con su personalidad.

—Estaba asustado y desesperado y estúpido y yo soy así, lo siento.

Harry no se volvió a escucharle. —He dedicado mucho tiempo a ti, Louis.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo puedo creer que eres sincero ahora?—, el cuestionó entumecido. —Ni siquiera mostraste expresión alguna mientras limpiaba tu tienda y hacía que todo el mundo se enamorara de tus flores.

Louis había perdido las palabras. —No sé cómo demostrarte mi sinceridad ahora, Harry. Yo soy un desastre, pero yo te lo probaré, lo juro—. Él había logrado recomponerse, necesitando que Harry supiera que era serio. —Te amo tanto, Harry.

—Te amo también—, Harry suspiró. El corazón de Louis saltó a su garganta.

—¿Pero?

—Pero no quiero estar contigo justo ahora—, dijo Harry, su voz plana. —No puedo pretender que todo está bien. Tú... tú rompiste nuestra confianza, ¿existió incluso en primer lugar?

Expresado de esa manera, Louis fue golpeado otra vez por como de unilateral había dejado que todo se volviera. ¿Qué había hecho por Harry aparte de ganar su confianza y luego destruirla?

Louis agachó su cabeza con vergüenza y arrepentimiento, y Harry suspiró otra vez.

—Solo... solo ve a casa—, dijo, todavía de espaldas. —Estaremos en contacto pronto.

Louis lloró todo el camino a Rolant.

🥀

—Mamá, la he jodido—, Louis dijo roncamente, corriendo a su lado. Ella parecía saludable, lo que era normalmente lo suficientemente bueno para eliminar cualquier sentimiento negativo, excepto que el rechazo de Harry, de solo la semana anterior, todavía punzaba. Él se quedó sin lágrimas hacía mucho tiempo y ahora un dolor por el Alfa, que le calaba hasta los huesos, se había instalado, su depresión succionándole hasta dejarle seco.

Ella alcanzó y agarró su mano, frotándola. —Lo sé, cariño.

Él le contó sus transgresiones el día después de que Harry le enviara a casa, divagando hasta que era ininteligible y hablaba en círculos. Ella había llorado por él y agradecido lo que había estado dispuesto a hacer por ella, pero ella estuvo furiosa. —Harry es un hombre dulce, Louis—, ella había lanzado, goteando decepción. Él escuchó vergonzosamente, aunque, por la manera que se enfadó, él estaba en desacuerdo más y más con ella. —¿Cómo te atreves a usarlo de esa manera? ¿Por una mujer moribunda? Si no debo sobrevivir a este cáncer, que así sea. No arruines tu propia vida por mí.

Ella había visto al Alfa un par de veces, cuando ella no se sentía insegura con su poco pelo y su hundida piel. Por supuesto, ella amó a Harry. Todo el mundo lo hacía. Pero Louis le amaba más. Él era el que más amaba a su madre, también.

—Él no me devuelve las llamadas o mensajes o mails. He hecho de todo menos acampar fuera del palacio hasta que los guardias vengan a echarme.

—No hagas eso—, ella regañó. —Su padre podría dispararte.

Él rió por primera vez esa semana. —Eso es verdad. No había pensado en eso.

Ella le dio una sonrisa agrietada. —Dale tiempo—, dijo. —Él te ama, Louis. Él entiende porque hiciste lo que hiciste, pero le hiciste daño en el proceso. Déjale digerir eso. Si su amor por ti pesa más que el dolor, el volverá. Si no lo hace, entonces acepta su decisión y empieza a pasar página.

Louis farfulló en acuerdo, aborreciendo con cada fibra de su ser, que tuviera razón.

Una doctora entró en la habitación, entonces, efectivamente terminó su discusión. Normalmente Louis no se ponía nervioso con su entrada, cada semana, un médico podía venir y chequear a su madre. Pero la doctora Laurel llevaba una extraña expresión, una mezcla de severidad y esperanza y por lo tanto, el estómago de Louis se revolvió. Él ya había vomitado esta mañana después del desayuno, culpando a los huevos mal cocidos, y no estaba con ganas de repetir.

—Ingrid—, la Doctora Laurel dijo, con una sonrisa vigorizante y una amable y meliflua voz. —¿Cómo te sientes?

La madre de Louis posó sus manos sobre sus almidonadas sábanas, inclinando su cabeza. Reflexionó sobre la pregunta y le miró sorprendiéndola cuando dijo, con certeza. —Me siento bien. Más fuerte.

—Eso significa que esos medicamentos necesarios que te pusimos están funcionando—, dijo la doctora, su pecho hinchándose con orgullo. Louis estudió su cara y todavía encontró que se veía un poco preocupada, por lo que su temor no disminuyó.

—¿Usted tiene algo que compartir con nosotros, verdad? 

Él interrogó.

Ella parpadeó hacia Louis. —Sí, lo tengo, Louis. Estoy probando un ensayo clínico, solo para el tipo de cáncer de tu madre, hay más de una docena de personas diagnosticadas con esta enfermedad, todas mujeres de mediana edad y, personalmente, me preocupa la tendencia.

—¿Así que quiere que mi madre participe?— él dijo embotado.

—Sí—, ella dijo con una voz suave. —Yo entiendo...

—Lo hare—, Ingrid interrumpió, gruesa certeza en su voz.

Louis se giró a mirarla, horrorizado. —Mamá...—

—Louis—. Ella lo miró con ojos apagados, sus pupilas nadando con determinación. —He estado entrando y saliendo del hospital durante tres malditos años. Si voy a morir, déjame hacerlo más temprano que tarde. Yo solo estoy pudriéndome en esta cama y si hay una posibilidad de que esta amable doctora—, la doctora Laurel sonrió, —pueda curarme, entonces voy a tomar la oportunidad. Ella me ha traído hasta aquí, ¿verdad?

Louis agitó su cabeza sin decir nada. —¿Pero no deberías pensar sobre ello un poco más?

—La intervención no será hasta la próxima semana—, la doctora respondió. —Ella tiene un par de días para pensarlo.

Su mama apeló a él, expectante.

—Bien—, él graznó.

Louis paso el resto del día entrando en pánico y calmándose a sí mismo otra vez, luego repitiendo el circulo vicioso. Autumn le compró píldoras para dormir después de que le contara sobre la inminente cirugía de su madre, frotando su espalda mientras él se confiaba a ella.

—Deberías calmarte—, ella murmuró. —El volverá. Es un buen tipo, el entenderá que tu realmente querías que estuviera aquí contigo.

Louis estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que ella terminara su frase, —No, él me ha ayudado lo suficiente, Autumn.

Ella hizo su mayor esfuerzo para convencerle por el resto de la noche, durante la cena para llevar y una teleserie, pero Louis se negó cada vez.

Ella superviso que se tomara el sedante y luego terminó al lado de Louis mientras vomitaba en el baño la pizza y la soda. —¿Qué coño me pasa?— él preguntó con voz ronca, llegando a ciegas para tirar de la cadena.

Los ojos de Autumn estaban como platos. —¿Has estado vomitando últimamente?

Él limpio su boca con el dorso de la mano, el único pensamiento en su mente tomar un vaso grande de agua y un tubo de pasta dental para quitar el desagradable sabor. —Sí. Cada mañana de esta semana.

—...Louis.

—¿Sí?— él se puso de pie con sus piernas inestables, agarrando el vaso de plástico al lado del grifo y llenándolo de agua.

—¿Tú y Harry han tenido sexo, supongo?

Él escupió su agua. —Sí—, dijo dejando el vaso rápidamente. Los engranajes de su cerebro comenzaron a molerse en su lugar y sus intestinos parecían enroscarse como en un nudo de pretzel.

—Bien, ¿te has preguntado si tal vez...?

Empujándola fuera de su camino, el cayó sobre sus rodillas así su estómago pudo arrojar el agua en la taza.

El fin de semana se arrastró fuera de su apartamento solo para visitar la clínica gratuita de una ciudad, para poder confirmar lo que Autumn había sugerido. Era demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero estaba en el camino de un embarazo saludable, de cuatro semanas. —Tú realmente tienes que llamarlo, ahora—, Autumn dijo, pero Louis se cerró en banda.

—No—, dijo, haciéndose una bola en su sofá. Su alma entera se sentía embotada. —Él no está listo para estar conmigo otra vez, Autumn. Yo he sido lo suficiente egoísta.

Ella luchó y luchó pero se fue esa noche sin tener éxito.

Al menos, él durmió los siguientes días, soñando despierto con Harry hasta caer en un sueño inquieto. Él solo deseaba que el Alfa fuera feliz, con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Llámale melodramático, pero Louis asumió que las cosas habían terminado. Esta había sido la semana más larga de su vida, la cirugía de su madre junto a la ausencia de Harry le afianzaron en la soledad. Ese fin de semana, Autumn y la floristería fueron sus únicos salvadores.

Débilmente, se recordó darle pronto a la chica unas largas vacaciones pagadas.

Tal vez él podría confiarle la floristería, finalmente, trasladarse a una ciudad diferente si todo iba mal y la cirugía fuera un fracaso, empezar de nuevo, comprobando la tienda cada mes.

La única cosa que detenía estos pensamientos era el nombre de Harry en su muñeca, marcado por la gruesa línea negra, que ocultaba de la vista y marcaba a un Omega como rechazado por su alma gemela.

Harry todavía lo quería, todavía lo amaba, por lo que se centró en su madre y dejó que su alma gemela pasara a segundo plano hasta que estuviera seguro de que ella estaba bien.

Por la mañana, Louis no fue asaltado por las náuseas, él estaba apagado, frotando su vientre plano como si, con suerte, su feto pudiera transmitirle algo de energía positiva. Él presenciaba como preparaban a su madre para la cirugía, su vía fue retirada, una tímida enfermera ayudándola a subir a la camilla para llevarla a quirófano.

—Va a estar bien, cariño—, dijo ella, acariciando torpemente su mejilla. Considerando lo confiada que estaba antes, su sonrisa era pálida con los nervios pre operatorios.

—Lo sé—, dijo Louis, caminando detrás de su camilla. La enfermera los acompañó tan lejos como Louis podía ir.

—Entonces—. Su madre suspiró. —Eso es todo.

Louis cuadró sus hombros. —Lo es—, él murmuró.

—No preocupes a tu hermosa cabecita—, ella dijo, luego alcanzó a tocar su vientre. — No te atrevas a angustiar a mi pequeño nieto.

Su cabeza se disparó. —Mamá...

Ella rió disimuladamente. —¿Estás sorprendido de que lo sepa?

—Eh, sí, más o menos—. Él sintió su cara fundirse en una muy necesaria risa, incrédulo de que él estuviera experimentando diversión.

Ella sonrió. —Bueno, no deberías estarlo. Tú sabes que mi intuición puede rivalizar con cualquiera.

_Intuición._

La palabra trajo a la mente al padre de Harry, su sonrisa cayó tan rápido como apareció.

—Estaré bien—, Ingrid dijo, malinterpretando su expresión por una avalancha de preocupación. —Y si no lo estoy... tú tendrás un hermoso bebé para llenar el hueco en tu corazón.

—Mamá—, él graznó, agarrando la barandilla de la camilla.

Un toque aterrizó en su hombro, la enfermera le silenció diciendo, —Es la hora.

—Siéntate, cariño—, su madre dijo. —Estaré fuera antes de que te des cuenta.

Louis se quedó en el pasillo por un largo momento hasta que la enfermera llevó a su madre fuera de la vista, empujado por médicos pasando, asintiendo ausentemente ante sus disculpas. Ellos no necesitaban disculparse, él era el único en el medio. La sala de espera le estaba esperando, pero él no quería moverse. Autumn no sería capaz de hacerle compañía hasta más tarde, después de que ella llevara la tienda en lugar de Louis. Pero él no podía perder el tiempo por siempre, por lo que se metió en el ascensor y bajo dos pisos. Ciegamente buscó un asiento, frotando sus ojos hasta que vio estrellas y nebulosas detrás de sus parpados.

Sus codos dolían en los duros apoya brazos y él estaba empezando a volverse loco esperando siete horas para que el tumor de su madre fuera eliminado.

Otro toque se deslizó en su hombro, este más íntimo, empezando a hacer pequeños círculos en sus omóplatos. Un extraño no podría hacer eso.

—Autumn—, él empezó a decir, mirando hacia arriba.

—No soy Autumn—, Harry dijo, su boca arqueándose por una esquina.

Louis se le quedo mirando, su respiración acelerada, su corazón palpitando en sus oídos. Él tenía que estar alucinando.

—H... Harry.

El Alfa se arrodillo delante de él y acunó su cara con sus anchas manos, buscando algo en sus ojos. El labio inferior de Louis tembló.

—Realmente me hiciste daño, Louis—, Harry dijo en un tono bajo.

—Lo sé—, Louis gimoteó. —Lo siento muchísimo.

—Lo sé—, Harry dijo. —Pero todavía sigo herido.

Louis, inseguro de a dónde quería llegar, repitió, —Lo sé—, otra vez, sus rodillas golpeándose. —Yo fui un gilipollas egoísta y debería haberme preocupado más sobre ti y menos sobre mí...

Harry le hizo callar. —Eso es todo verdad—, él se rió entre dientes. —Pero... no puedo estar sin ti—. Las palabras salieron tambaleantes. —No puedo. Y no creo que sea solo porque seas mi alma gemela—. Él acarició gentilmente los pómulos de Louis. —Te amo.

—Te amo, también—. Louis exhaló, su cerebro reblandeciéndose cuando Harry estiró el cuello para besarlo, cuidadosamente, completamente, su boca suave pero decidida, acomodándose él mismo a la de Louis. El Omega empuñó a Harry por el cuello, acercándole, respirando a través de su nariz, fundiéndose en el aura de Harry.

Harry se separó, su boca hinchada y sus labios rosados. Louis pasó un dedo ausente por el grueso labio inferior del Alfa, por lo que cuando Harry jadeó, Louis pensó que era por su toque.

Y entonces, cuando Harry levantó su muñeca, ambos vieron el nombre de Louis escrito en una hermosa floritura en su piel, un suave abultado dibujo rojo. La sala de espera comenzó a girar en la mareada mente de Louis.

—¿Ves eso?— Harry dijo, asombrado y riéndose.

Louis no podía formar palabras, así que solo besó a Harry otra vez, obligado a parar solo cuando él empezó a jadear. Harry, finalmente, se sentó a su lado, hombro contra hombro, sus dedos tan cerca que no había manera de que no se tocaran.

—¿Te dijo Autumn que estaba aquí?— él pregunto, después de que cogiera aliento.

—Sí—. Él sonrió malignamente. —Ella dijo que tú eras demasiado cobarde para llamar tú mismo.

—Disculpa—. Louis frunció el ceño. —Yo llamé, antes, muchas veces. Tú no contestaste.

Harry accedió, aunque el miró como si estuviera solo apaciguando al Omega. —Touché.

Un tranquilo silencio los envolvió, hasta que Louis aclaró su garganta. Él no estaba nervioso, no con su nombre estampado en Harry, pero era una cosa monstruosa para discutir en una única confesión y él estaba sudando un poco.

—¿Sí?— Harry preguntó.

—Deberías saber algo—. La boca de Louis estaba seca. —Esto debía suceder, dado que nosotros tuvimos sexo sin protección, así que, sí, ¿estoy embarazado?

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?

—Es una afirmación—, dijo Louis, cabeceando suavemente en los hombros de Harry, avergonzado.

—Hey—. Levantó la barbilla de Louis para poder darle un cálido, suave pico. —Esa es la mejor noticia que he oído en mi vida—, dijo, frotando sus narices.

—¿De verdad?— Louis suspiró, soñadoramente.

—Por supuesto—. La sonrisa de Harry era brillante. —Voy a tener un bebé con mi alma gemela. ¿Cómo no podría estar encantado?

Louis se sentía rebosante de felicidad. Aunque, la realidad se impuso, cuando recordó donde estaban y que estaba pasando probablemente en la sala de operaciones. Él froto sus ojos cerrándolos.

—Respira, bebé—, dijo Harry, besando su pelo. —Apuesto a que estás exhausto. Echa una cabezada, descansa, ¿ok? Te despertaré cuando el doctor salga a decir algo.

Él trató, pero incluso acurrucado en Harry, el sueño no le llamaba. Entonces una idea lo golpeó.

—Harry.

Él Alfa tatareó en respuesta.

—Háblame sobre ti.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron. —¿Eh? ¿Es esta nuestra primera cita?

—Apenas hemos tenido citas—, dijo Louis. —Yo estaba demasiado centrado en mi propio culo para salir contigo apropiadamente, como te mereces.

—¿Así que vas a hacerlo ahora?

—A partir de ahora— Louis corrigió. —Yo lo haré para ti el resto de mi vida, Harry, dios, he sido tan estúpido.

—Tú eras de ese tipo—, dijo Harry. —Pero te amo, así que, ¡qué se le va a hacer!

Louis le golpeó suavemente en el bíceps. —Así que—, dijo. —Háblame de ti

Las horas volaron mientras Louis escuchaba las historias de Harry sobre su infancia, sobre su estricto padre Alfa y su madre Beta que era demasiado indulgente, pero caritativa y amable. Louis sufrió mientras Harry le contaba sobre los chicos que trataron de formar una banda en torno a él para obtener algo de su poder, algo de su riqueza y Louis se golpeó mentalmente y juró que no volvería a hacer algo como eso otra vez. Ellos hablaron de todo bajo el sol, en las horas que faltaban para completar la cirugía de su madre.

Louis estaba preguntando sobre los países que Harry había visitado cuando la Dra. Laurel, todavía con el gorro de quirófano puesto, se paró con sus manos en sus labios, delante de ellos, llevando una amplia sonrisa.

—Oh, dios—, Louis lloro. —Ella lo consiguió.

—Sí—, ella suspiró, agarrando su mano con las suyas. —Tu madre es una luchadora. Conseguimos eliminar el tumor. Tenemos que observar como su cuerpo reacciona a todo, pero ella ya se estaba revolviendo y debería despertarse en cualquier momento. Vendré a buscarte cuando se despierte, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis asintió torpemente, la forma de la Dra. Laurel se desdibujó mientras se alejaba. Él se sintió engullido por los brazos de Harry, se sintió llorar de alivio, sintió a Harry, Harry, _Harry._

El Alfa condujo a Louis a su regazo y lo acunó. Él se calmó con el profundo aroma de Harry que dominaba sus sentidos olfativos, apenas creyendo que todo estaba bien.

Harry inhaló, también, ocultando su cara en el cuello de Louis. 

—He echado de menos tu aroma.

—¿Qué olor tengo?— Louis murmuró. Harry olía como almizcle, como a bosque. 

Como a hogar.

Harry planto un suave beso en su garganta, 

—A flores.

**FIN. **


End file.
